Just Another Village to Conquer
by Callisto's Slave
Summary: Ares and Xena's love leads to an unfortunate train of events to a local village.


Strife as he sat on his Uncle Ares' throne had a shocking revelation. Strife was different from the other gods of Mount Olympus. His skin was extremely pale, he looked more like a ghost; his hair dark and spikey, it was wavy going in all different directions, yet it was still very stylish. His eyes were as pale as his skin, yet you could see a blue tint in them. His black leather suit with silver medallions covering every stitch of the suit went well with his features.

Strife screamed in agony as he saw himself getting stabbed to death with a dagger by a beautiful blonde hair woman, with a very appealing leather outfit. He then heard her name, Callisto. Strife could not believe that someone could kill a god. His stomach began to ache, he did not know what to do, except to seek advice from the fates.

Strife began to yell "COME OUT FATES. Tell me is this vision true?"

The three fates appeared in front of him. The fates dressed in raggedy robes, with scarves covering the hair. Each fate was different. The youngest fate was short with smooth skin, dressed in a white robe. The middle aged fate had a smooth skin but it was not as smooth as the youngest, she dressed in red. The oldest had skin with lots of wrinkles, her robe dark brown. All together they held the fate of everyone and everything.

The three fates all said "Yes, it is true. Her name is Callisto and she is from Cirra. And that is all we know as her feature is cloudy. There is perhaps a miracle that can stop the vision in question from coming true."

Strife then thought if the village was burned and everyone died that would prevent his death. Then another thought what if he asked Ares to give Xena an order to burn the village on his behalf so he could be rid of Callisto, once and for all. After all Cirra was just another village to conquer, in his eyes.

In a quiet dark tent, under the star, lit by a bon fire in the middle of the field surrounded by other quiet dark tents; sat the warlord Xena who named herself Destroyer of she had titles in her name, respect from her army and fear in the word of mouth of all Greece, she sat in an empty tent; was it worth it for she lost her lover, Borais. He saw the woman within and fell in love, was it wrong to love a warlord, she didn't know the answer. She just remembered her last cold hearted words to him. The words echoed into her mind, "You became an enemy the moment you thought there was love." Then in the other corner of her mind was the next night giving up her son, the only thing that remained of her love with Borais. She sat in the dark room, she found it ironic that the room was dark and empty as she felt that way inside. She felt every day after the death of Borais.

Ares sat on his throne at watching Xena in her deepest despair. Aphrodite dressed in black with a serious side, Ares never cared for.

"Aphrodite, what are you doing here?" Ares asked.

Aphrodite replied, "I'm here because, love died for that poor girl, and I'm here to grieve with 't you feel sorry for her? She has lost everything, love, child, and now all that's left is nothing but a shell of a woman"

Ares: "Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way, She felt it everyday."

Aphrodite: "She felt it because love can conqueror any evil the world can project."

Ares: "It couldn't help her, she would just make the same mistakes again. She does not know where she belongs, which is a battlefield."

Aphrodite: "She wants to go home, but nobody's there. It's where she lies, broken inside. With no place to go, dry her eyes. She is broken inside."

Ares: "All she needs to do is Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why this happened. She has too many problems but all she has to do is find the strength to overcome them."

Aphrodite: "Sounds to me as if you care for her; The God of War knows love instead of hatred?"

Ares: "She is more than just a warlord, she is great warrior with incredible beauty. How could anyone not love her? So yes I know of love my dear sister, after all we do share a cosmic connection."

Strife sense the tension between Ares and Aphrodite. Strife entered as Aphrodite left the room. Strife's vision was getting blurry as if he had almost forgotten it. All he had left of it was a map heading toward the town of Ciria.

Strife: "Ares, I've sensed your little girlfriend, and was wondering would she attack the town for me."

Ares: "First of all, how dare you speak to me that way, if you were mortal, I'd kill you were you stand. Next why does she need to destroy this village?"

Strife: "I can't exactly remember why, but it needs to be done."

Ares knew of the vision, he knew it had to happen. He wiped the vision form his memory. If it came true everything else wouldn't matter to Ares. Ares thought he was incapable of emotions of caring and love, but he was wrong.

Ares agreed Xena should destroy the village.

Strife walked out with not knowing why he had come in, and what Ares agreed to.

The next morning Xena awoke alone. Ares appeared before the young warlord.

Xena: "Ares, long time no see. What brings the God of War to my doorsteps?"

Ares laughed with a deep voice, which sounded like thunder around the tent.

Ares: "Xena I came with two things I need to get off my chest. First I want to promise a young warlord a weapon. Second I dare you to burn this village just a mile from here."

Xena: "You dare me? You DARE the Destroyer of Nations?" Her tone turned to went from nice to enraged.

Ares: "A dare isn't the farthest thing you have done. You have felt love, how many warlords feel love?"

Xena: "You unbelievable bastard; I've lost my lover and a child. How dare you come to me with this foolishness. I've felt pain you puny gods would break from if you felt it."

Ares: "Don't get so testy, it's just another village. Here's the map. And I am giving you weapon as promised. It is a magical weapon crafted from the gods for other gods. It is called the Chakram."

Xena: "I lost a child and all you promise is a weapon."

Ares: "I'm sorry for your loss Xena. You have my deepest sympathies. If it makes you feel better your child is happy. I have seen him enjoying life with the centaurs. "

Ares disappeared with a flash.

The next thing was Xena's lieutenant, Darphus entered her tent. Darphus was a man with rough face filled with scars and wrinkles; his skin had a nice tan. He was Xena most loyal ally at this point.

Darphus: "What's next Commander Xena?"

Xena: "We burn the village Cirra. Nothing lives. It was a dare."

Darphus: "A dare, commander?"

Xena: "Move out."

After a day of travel the nightfall overcome them and Xena was force to delay the attack until mid-afternoon. As nightfall Xena's army were given the orders for the attack tomorrow. Xena retired to her tent. Just as Xena closed her tent for the night, Ares appeared behind her. He placed his hands onto her shoulders. The warmth of his hands warmed her body from the cold night.

Ares: "I see you accepted the dare."

Xena turned to face him. She stood still and eyed him very slowly.

Xena: "You promise a weapon from the gods."

Ares: "As promised."

He handed Xena the Chakram. It was round silver disc, with a golden pattern of squares on one side and triangular on the back, and Paua shell pieces embedded into the weapon patterns.

Xena laughed, "This weapon of the gods is jewelry to me."

Ares placed his hands giving her the power to wield and strength that matched his. His hand made a blue glow. It made Xena's skin tingle. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation. She felt fulfilled after months of torture.

Ares said, "Let me take you somewhere."

He took his hand off and instead left in hanging in mid-air so she would grab it. She met his challenge grab the god of war's hand, and he teleported them to a dark spot in an abandon forest. The moon brightened the area around them.

Ares pointed to the tree in front of him.

Ares yelled, "Do it Xena throw your Chakram."

She threw and watched as it cut the tree and she held an open palm and the Chakram bounced of another tree and arrived safely within Xena's grasp.

Xena: "It's a nice weapon."

Ares: "Use it tomorrow."

Ares returned Xena back to her tent, and he bid farewell. I'll be with you in spirit.

She let out a sigh, and as she did Ares had vanished.

After a long slumber Xena awoke. She ready her men, saddle the horses. It was time. The army then rushed to the village. Xena rode in front and in a few seconds the arrived at the village. Xena got off her horse and faced every villager including, Callisto.

Xena: "No hard feelings but Cirra is just another village to conquer."

Xena: "Burn it down and kill what moves."

Callisto's mother rushed them to their hut, but they were sitting ducks, and Callisto knew was thinking of how to leave and it came to her hide outside the hut. Just as she planned to move out, one of Xena's thugs came in and sat the hut on fire. Callisto's mom fought against him until he killed her with a dagger. After the horror Callisto saw her sister rushed out the hut cutting the wall with a dagger. Callisto yelled for her mother, but she could not respond. Callisto escape and jumped into the forest which was right behind the village. She ducked in-between the trees. The destruction lasted three hours. Xena was given word that is done, she sent her men away.

Xena wanted to stay and examine the destruction. Callisto enraged as she eyed this her hand she hed a dagger that helped her escape. In her anger she threw the knife at Xena. It hit her in her stomach. Xena screamed in pain, Callisto enjoyed her pain. Xena removed the dagger, then placed her hand on wound holding back the blood. As she limped to the front of the village.

Ares appeared next to her. She fainted into his arms, he dropped to his knees. Now he and Xena were grounded, he placed his hand over the wound and like before released a glow healing her wound. Xena eyes opened and she saw Ares. She kissed him. The two engaged into a passionate kissed. The warmth of their bodies felt like a flame to a candle. Their lips locked into one another. After the kiss Ares had a question.

Ares asked, "Why did yo not use the Chakram?"

Xena jumped to her feet and got onto her horse and rode away.

Callisto ran towards the dagger she threw. She picked it up the dagger and watched Xena ride away. She then held the knife to her tongue and licked Xena's blood. Eyeing the ashes something caught Callisto's eye a sword and matching dagger.

She picked them up.

Callisto: "I've got the sword of Cirra on my back with a dagger of revenge."

Ares saw Callisto holding the weapons.

Ares: "I could train you to kill her."

Callisto: "Okay"

A a few years after training with Ares, Callisto returned to what was Cirra. She was now in her early twenties, she had her armor as in the vision as a gift from Ares. The sword of Cirra stood on her back and the dagger of revenge and her left hip. She was now ready, to strike.

Callisto: "I'm coming for you, Xena."

Ares watched Callisto through the crystal ball after he placed her back from the traing grounds.

Ares: "I'm counting on it Callisto."

Ares returned to Xena.

Ares: "Xena, Hercules is traveling with somebody. His name is Iolaus. Sudce him but do not fall for him, then have them fight each other."

Ares disappeared after he delivered the message. Xena knew if Hercules was gone she would be unstoppable.


End file.
